Uno
by animedude16
Summary: Temari wasn't meant to play games. She could count all the times playing a game went horribly wrong. But did she learn? Or listen to that nagging part of her gut that told her to stop? Of course not. Where would the fun be if she stopped playing? "You're an evil, vile person! You're the spawn of Satan!" "Would you just draw two cards?" "You're not allowed to talk! Spawn of Satan!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: the characters don't belong to me. Only whatever imaginary furry animals I think up.**

Games.

They came in many forms. There were video games, board games, card games, and those invented by the mind. They were supposed to be a fun and innocent. Designed to pass the time and enjoy the time spent with family and friends.

Unless you have a track record of games causing more trouble than anything else.

Temari could count all the times a game went horrible wrong.

When she was seven and her two younger brothers were six and four they had a game called "The Mummy". It basically involved covering themselves with a sheet or blanket and trying tag the other siblings.

Unfortunately one night the three siblings played in the dark and Kankuro tripped over the blanket and landed on the ground. He ended up with a sprained wrist. Temari, being the oldest, received a lecture and a spanking. They didn't play that game again.

Fast forward a few years and the three siblings got their first gaming system.

It probably wasn't a good idea to begin with since they didn't share very well. The gaming system just brought out more of their selfishness and competitiveness. One day Gaara and Kankuro were playing a fighting game. The loser was supposed to give up the controller to Temari but Kankuro couldn't believe his little brother beat him, again.

So Temari snatched the controller.

A brawl broke and a controller went flying in the air hitting the TV. The screen cracked and turned black. The three siblings ceased all fighting and stared in horror at the broken TV. They all panicked and began to blame each other. Another brawl broke out.

Baki came home and was not pleased.

Needless to say all three children were punished.

When Temari was thirteen, Baki thought it would be a good idea for his adoptive children to play Monopoly. It wasn't a complicated game and he thought the children would get bored about 30 minutes into the game.

He was very wrong.

Property was bought and hotels placed. Temari got two bad dice rolls and ended up give Kankuro half her money. Kankuro taunted and gloated at her bad luck. Temari just started her puberty cycle and her hormones were all over the place. So she quickly lost her temper and tackled her little annoying brother. The coffee table was turned over and many pieces of the game board remained lost to this day.

A few months after that Gaara pranked his hormonal sister and told her that he erased all her saved game data off her memory card. Temari saw red and chased him out of the apartment. After she successfully landed a punch to the gut she locked him out the apartment.

The next door neighbors took in Gaara until Baki came home from running some errands.

Once Temari started high school, Baki and her siblings moved to a new city. So naturally going to a new school sucked. She found herself friends with the "gang" of the school. She didn't realize it was a big deal until her biology lab partner Tenten told her.

Sometime after that she befriended the bun haired girl. She slowly transitioned from hanging out with the gang of the school to more normal people.

By normal she meant people who made fart jokes and ate pizza at midnight.

She still occasionally hung out with the older kids.

Her sophomore year was the year she lost a game of truth or dare.

Hidan was throwing a party at his house and invited Temari. She was skeptical but he demanded she go by saying, "don't fret your fucking head blondie. Invite your loser ass friends too. It'll be a bitch ass night! But I'm not responsible for any of their asses or yours. Not matter how hot."

So she stretched the truth to Baki about where she was going. She also paid her brothers 50 bucks each to keep their mouths shut. Naruto couldn't keep his shut so he blabbed to the whole school he was invited to the "kiss ass upper classmen party!"

So she went with her new growing group of friends.

There was drinking, dancing, and of course games.

Her friends for the most part stayed away from the drinking. They danced the night away and couldn't resist playing some of the games. Truth and dare being a very popular game of the night, so naturally Temari was also enticed to play.

Sasori dared Deidara and Temari to do a 7 minutes in heaven sort of deal in Hidan's room. Temari didn't see the big deal, she's kissed boys before. So she and Deidara went off and made out. She came back out after fixing her hair and straightening her shirt.

She rejoined the party but noticed her friends giving her funny looks.

Tenten pulled her aside. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Relax nothing happened."

"Not that!" Tenten scanned their surrounds, "Shikamaru is really upset."

Temari figured he was just worried she was in a room with an older guy. She rolled her eyes, "it was just a dare."

Ino came barreling through the crowd to reach them. She was also very upset. "Do you know what you just did!?"

"Make out?" Temari still couldn't see what the issue was. It's not like she had sex for crying out loud.

"You stupid blonde!"

"Excuse me?" Temari began to lose her temper

"He likes you!"

Temari felt the world stop moving. Only one thing was going through her mind, "huh?"

"You idiot. I swear the both of you are hopeless." Ino cried out dramatically. "He likes you! Has since you moved to our school."

Well crap.

Now she went off to try and amend that friendship. She found him outside the raging house sulking. She stood next to him and waited for him to say something. He chose to voice his frustrations.

"I know Ino told you. You don't have to be here. I get it."

Temari didn't like being left out of the loop. Her patience was running thin. "Do tell what you get. Because five minutes ago we were all enjoying ourselves and no one was butt hurt."

"Don't you mean seven," Shikamaru spat.

"You know what? If you're going to be like this then fine. I'm going back to the party and you can do whatever the fuck you want."

Temari stormed back into the house. She proceeded to dance with whoever she wanted. She almost took a drink from a random guy when Tenten pushed the cup away.

"Hey!"

"Would you knock it off? Shikamaru went home walking. Walking! We all came together and he couldn't wait because he knew he pissed you off. Good god woman can you please go make up with him? We're worried."

Temari groaned. Games just weren't meant for her to play.

She pushed through the crowd and ran out to find the idiot. She didn't have to run far seeing that Shikamaru was still a lazy guy. Once she caught up to him she punched his arm.

"You're an idiot. Why would you walk home? Are you crazy!"

Shikamaru glared at the sidewalk. "Shouldn't you be having fun with your other friends?"

"You're that upset that I kissed Deidara?"

"Ino told you how I felt didn't she? Wouldn't you?"

Temari sighed. "Let's try again. Yes I kissed him. It meant nothing."

Pause. "Have you liked any of them?"

"They're handsome yes, but that's it. Nothing more nothing less."

"What about me?" Shikamaru asked nervously.

"You're my friend. Believe it or not I do care about you."

"But not the way I feel about you."

Temari took a minute to think. Did she like him? She never really thought about it. "I'm not sure."

Shikamaru perked up. "Could I take you out?"

Temari didn't see any issue with that request. "Why not."

She never saw Shikamaru grin so happily before. She lost twice that night.

Then there was the Taboo fiasco about a year later. Temari liked to push that memory to the back of her brain. Games just weren't meant for her to play. But did she learn? Or listen to her nagging part of her gut that told her to stay away?

Of course not.

Where would the fun be if she stopped playing games?

So here she was. A college graduate living in a small apartment. About two months living on her own Temari found herself the owner of a four year old Great Dane named Hank. He was tied to a light post near her apartment building. At first she didn't think much of it but after coming home late from a girl date with Tenten, he was still out there.

He was a giant. His ears were cropped and his coat was white with black blotches. She later found out the coat color was named Harlequin. He had a pink nose and one of his eyes was blue while the other was dark. Temari cautiously approached the giant animal. His head reached her breasts and Temari really thought he was part horse.

So there she was out in the dark at 2am trying to not get eaten alive by an animal. He accepted her help and Temari was now the proud owner of a giant couch potato. He literally took up all of her living room space with her barely fitting on the couch.

Her life now had a little excitement. Every time she walked down the street with Hank people were always stopping them to pet her dog. She didn't mind at first but after a few days she grew irritated with all the unwanted attention. Yes she had a giant dog but this wasn't the circus!

Tenten thought it was all hilarious.

"I mean look at him. His paws are the size of Neji's hands!"

"He's a dog not a monster." Temari replied annoyed.

"He's bark sounds like a bomb exploded." Tenten was in tears from laughing.

"It does not," Temari bit back.

Neji had come home very tired that day. He opened the door and took one step into his and Tenten's shared apartment when Hank let out a bombing bark. Caught completely off guard, with his tiredness not helping at all, Neji stumbled back and landed on his ass.

Temari bowed her head to try and hide her red face.

Hank continued to make "whoofing" sounding barks to warn Neji about his unannounced entrance.

Tenten was on the ground laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face. She clutched her sides while gasping for breath. She felt no ounce of remorse to her dear boyfriend who was probably suffering a sudden heart attack.

Her cat Nightfall watched on unimpressed. His tail flicked in annoyance and if a cat could roll its eye he would have. Having enough of the commotion Nightfall walked silently toward the giant animal. He hopped next to him and pawed his face, essentially slapping him.

Hank let out a startled yelp and scrambled back. Knocking over a tiny side table and a lamp as Hank tried to escape the tiny devil. Nightfall hissed and climbed the drapes of the window.

"Temari!"

"Hank!"

Neji and Temari cried out in unison.

Tenten continued to laugh until she couldn't breath and was red in the face. She didn't care about the minor damage done to their furniture. This was hilarious!

After that lovely introduction Neji kicked Temari and Hank out of their apartment for a week. They were only allowed back because Tenten said she would withhold sex if her best friend and her horse weren't allowed back. Neji reluctantly gave them a pass. After all he pretty much gave Tenten whatever she wanted.

Where was Shikamaru, her high school sweetheart, during all this?

He was in the most northern part of Konoha working.

Temari would be lying if said she didn't miss him. When they went off to college they decided to "break up". It was mutual but they still were hurt at the separation. They knew school would take up a lot of their time and they would meet new people. They still kept in contact throughout the years but as new partners were introduced they stopped talking. They knew moving on would be hard and talking about new partners made it much more painful.

Luckily for Temari she still had her brothers and Tenten to keep her company. Neji sometimes was considered a friend when he wasn't in a pissy mood. Now she had a huge dog that barely fit in her apartment to keep her warm at night. She'd prefer a man but she took what was given to her.

Tenten and Neji were the cliché couple. They stayed together through high school and college. When they all graduated Neji asked Tenten to move in with him. Of course when Tenten told Kakashi that she would be living with another man he fainted. He still hadn't completely forgiven them for the Taboo incident.

They were the couple that was "so cute it was disgusting". Temari was happy for her friends but sometimes it got a little annoying when Tenten told her every aspect of their relationship. Temari loved to hear embarrassing stories of a domestic Neji but she didn't need to hear about it every day. Their sex life was another thing Temari didn't want to hear about. There were times when Temari couldn't be in the same room as the man for pictures began to form in her head and she would feel nauseas.

Sometimes she wondered if that made her a bad friend.

So her life went on as normal. She went to work, occasionally flirted and or went out for drinks with coworkers, annoyed her brothers, and sometimes would have dinner with her best friend and moody boyfriend. Now that she had Hank she now added going to the dog park on her list of normal things to do.

Today she was at the dog park watching Hank run gracefully with the other dogs. She sat on a bench watching her gently giant run away from dogs that were the size of his paws. Temari surfed the web as she waited for Hank to trot back to her.

Tenten had sent her a text asking her to come over immediately. She didn't give any more details other than _"get your ass here now! It's a code red! No code sun!"_

Temari had no idea what that meant but she could sense the urgency of the message. She stood and whistled loudly. Hank skidded to a stop and galloped toward his new owner. Temari hooked him up to his leash and quickly got into her car and drove to Tenten's place.

Once she arrived Tenten threw the door open and dragged her and Hank in.

"What is-"

"Shut up and look!"

Tenten shoved her hand into Temari's face. Temari grabbed her wrist and pushed it out of eyes. Once she regained her vision Temari saw a ring.

With a giant rock in the center.

"Holy shit!"

"I know! I still can't believe it!"

Temari allowed herself to be girly for a moment and she squealed with Tenten. They jumped up and down before completely gushing about the proposal and her reaction. Hank got over the excitement and found a spot on the living room floor. He lied down, stretched out his long legs, and settled down for a nap. Nightfall was hiding from all the commotion in the bathroom.

"I mean I knew he was working a lot but I just thought he wanted to advance faster. This was the last thing on my mind. I mean we just moved in together!" Tenten sighed and fell back onto the couch, "but god damn I love that man."

Temari smiled and hugged her best friend. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Don't make me cry lady. I'm saving the tears," Tenten joked.

"Deal. But you have to tell me your reaction."

"I completely blew him off when he said 'marry me'. I thought he was just playing a game but then I went to the room and saw Nightfall with the ring around his neck. I was in shock! Neji got down on a knee and took Nightfall with him. You should have seen it Temari! He looked so cute holding Nightfall to his chest!" Tenten swooned.

Temari pictured Neji holding the cat to his chest. She laughed at her mental picture.

"Of course you will be my maid of honor."

"Only if you don't turn into a bridezilla on me. I swear I will knock you out if you start demanding unnecessary things or miracles."

"Don't worry about that. Neji is currently in talks with Hinata about the wedding so if anything we won't have to lift a finger." Tenten waved away the comment.

"Is that fair?" Temari questioned.

"Trust me we can try and help but they will not take it. Quite annoying sometimes."

"Geez I wonder what that's like."

"Don't get smart with me."

"Make me."

"I will!"

"I dare you!"

Temari stuck around for dinner. Neji came home to the savory aroma of Tenten's cooking. Since everyone was in a great mood, Temari gave the future husband a hug. Neji accepted the gesture and told her that he was glad that she would be celebrating with them.

Tenten grew emotional with that honest statement. Normally Temari and Neji were civil on good days but today there were no death glares or snide remarks. Tenten got teary eyed and Temari threw a pillow at her. Temari was _not_ going to cry today.

Neji reverted back to his old self. "Never mind you're uninvited to the wedding."

"Hey!"

"She's my maid of honor!"

"Then pick someone else."

All three went back to their original selves. Temari and Neji glared and insulted each other. Tenten would whine and smack both players for not considering her feelings about the situation. Hank took advantage of the distraction and ate off their plates. Nightfall again grew annoyed with the loudness and silently made her way out of the kitchen and to the bedroom.

After a glass of wine all party members calmed down significantly. Neji re-invited Temari to the wedding so long as Hank was nowhere near the preparations or the actual wedding. Temari should have been offended by the notion but she knew Hank didn't know how to handle his huge size.

She agreed.

Once she and Neji patched things up Temari and Hank went home.

Settling in to bed Temari stared at her dark ceiling. Hank was already stretched out and snoozing away. She was happy about Tenten and Neji's engagement, she really was. But now she thought back to her ex-lover Shikamaru.

What was he doing?

Was he invited to the wedding?

Was he happily in love? Or possibly married?

Did he miss her like she did him?

Suddenly feeling very sad Temari rolled over and felt for Hank. She found his neck and snuggled up to him.

Unknowingly in a far part of Konoha, Shikamaru was also similar thoughts swirling in his brain. He still kept in contact with his high school friends and Neji was one of them. One of the main reasons he kept in contact with him was to ask about how Temari was doing.

No matter how much time passed he was still in love with her.

Now he was invited to the wedding and Shikamaru began to plan. His first step: find new work back in his home town. Second step? Find the courage to seek out his troublesome woman.

How troublesome.

 **Think of this as the third installment of Taboo. Don't worry this shouldn't pass more than two or three chapters max. Not much is happening but that will change I promise. Do tell me what you guys think!**

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to their rightful owner, which sadly is not me.**

After Tenten and Neji's engagement announce a party was planned to celebrate. Temari was very thankful that she had weekends off. All she to do was dress up and leave enough food and water in Hank's bowl for the night.

The night before the party Tenten was at Temari's apartment preparing last minute details.

"Alright so all the alcohol has been purchased. Pizza will arrive later in the night and incase no one wants that they are free to bring whatever the hell they want."

"If Choji is invited then he'll bring his own buffet. Why buy the pizza then?" Temari joked as she braided her friend's hair.

"And he'll probably eat all of it too!"

Both women laughed. Hank let out a giant yawn, deciding that he had enough of their silly antics. He lazily made his way to the bedroom.

Temari finished up braiding Tenten's hair. Tenten used her phone's camera to see the quality. She liked it.

"I still can't believe this is happening. It's so surreal."

"Believe it my friend. Otherwise you'll walk down the aisle and forget the only two words you have to say."

"I have nightmares about it all the time!" Tenten shielded her face with a couch cushion.

"Maybe you should write them on your palm with sharpie. Just in case," Temari teased.

"That is not funny."

"It would be even funnier if Neji is the one to forget."

Tenten opened her mouth to retort but then giggled instead. "That would be priceless."

"I would never let him forget."

"He would probably try to move us across the country, just to escape you." Tenten laughed.

"He can try but you two are stuck with me. Until the day we're all old and wrinkly."

"We still have many more firsts to celebrate together!"

"You bet your ass we do!"

Afterwards Tenten went home and Temari got ready for bed. She let her hair loose and changed into her pajamas. Unfortunately Hank had draped himself diagonally on the bed. Temari blew out her bangs from her face. She tried and failed many times to push or shove Hank to move enough for her to fit.

He didn't budge.

Temari managed to pull a pillow from under his heavy head. She was lying in an uncomfortable position but this was the best she could do in her current situation. She managed to find sleep.

The next morning Temari woke up with sore muscles. Hank had kicked her countless times not to mention his tail found a way to whack her. When she woke up she found herself on the floor. This would be the last time that dog was allowed to sleep in her bed.

She had to get him his own bed. Or let him dominate the couch. But she was taking back her beloved bed!

While Temari was busy dealing with Hank's poor manners, just a short drive away another person was suffering from his inner turmoil.

And Neji was losing his patience with these people he calls his friends.

"For the last time Nara you were both invited. We want you _both_ there."

Shikamaru frowned. "Do you not hear what-"

"I've heard you spew the same nonsense for the past 15 minutes. Do you know how much oxygen you've wasted?" Neji rolled his eyes.

"But-"

"If you breathe another word I will rip out your tongue."

"What's got you so moody? You're going to marry your girl. If anything you should be annoyingly happy."

Neji paused. He turned to look at the lazy man. His shoulders were slouched, more so than usual, his eyes had bags, and his chin had some stubble. Overall he didn't look good. Was this reunion really such a big deal?

"Look if you're this concerned about it, then meet her before the party."

Shikamaru tensed. "That's a terrible idea."

"Why?"

"For the same reason going to the party is a bad idea!"

Neji had enough. He fished out his keys from his pocket and unhooked a lone key. He shoved the key in Shikamaru's chest.

"This is a key to her place. Go see her. If you don't I swear to god I _will_ punch your face in."

"Why do you have her key?" Shikamaru looked down at the key in his palm.

"She gave me and Tenten one when she moved into her apartment. I am not ashamed to admit that I used it once. Tenten was extremely hormonal during her period once, and I feared for my life. I stayed at her place until I was sure that I would not suffer bodily harm."

If Shikamaru wasn't busy suffering a panic attack he would have laughed at Neji's story.

"I still think-"

Neji grabbed a fist full of Shikamaru's shirt and threw him out of his apartment. He literally threw Shikamaru out of the apartment. "Be sure to be there at seven," Neji slammed the door shut.

"Neji! What kind of friend are you?" Shikamaru glared at the door.

Neji unlocked the door with Nightfall curled on his chest. Nightfall took one look at Shikamaru and let out a terrifying roar.

Shikamaru ran for his life. If he were a lesser man he would have also let out an ear piercing scream.

Neji smirked and rubbed his cat's chin. For reasons unknown to everyone, Nightfall hated Shikamaru's guts. Ever since Tenten found the cat in high school the tiny fur animal would try to claw and gouge Shikamaru's eyes out.

Shikamaru didn't stop running until he reached his motorcycle.

Panting, the lazy man took a few minutes to regain his breath. After composing himself he picked up his helmet. Using the reflection he tried to make himself presentable. He straightens out his jacket and made sure his zipper was up. His heart was racing and his brain was screaming not to go and visit Temari.

Putting on the helmet and mounting the bike still gave him no confidence. Even after the bike roared to life, he couldn't find the nerves to move from the parking spot. He sat on the bike with the engine running but made no move to leave.

He must have sat there for a few minutes, if that, when Neji came strolling by. Before Shikamaru could even move a hand, Nightfall came trotting beside the engaged man. The cat spotted the bike and all his hairs rose. He let out an angry hiss, teeth and claws ready and out, and Neji did nothing to stop his hell cat. He merely watched on in amusement.

Shikamaru kicked himself into gear and pealed out of the parking lot.

Neji and Nightfall watched as the motorcycle went from 0 to 60 in less than ten seconds.

"Tenten will be pleased with the both of us."

Nightfall rubbed his head against Neji's calf, purring in pleasure.

Normally Shikamaru liked that his bike got him to places faster. It was less troublesome having to worry about making on time to work or an appointment. This was the only time Shikamaru wished his had a flat, or that some semi lost its cargo, or a storm of any kind. The odds were not in his favor today.

He purposefully went around the block twice before parking on the side of the road. He looked up at the apartment building. Temari was in one of those and that terrified him. He cut the engine and unmounted the bike. He took off his helmet and took his first uneasy step. Once he started walking he couldn't stop moving his feet.

He mentally followed the directions Neji gave him. Once he reached Temari's apartment door. He froze. He stared at the white door in a panic.

Nope he couldn't do it.

He turned on his heel and began to walk back to his motorcycle. Half way back he shook his head and turned around again to walk back to her apartment. Only to chicken out once more and return to his bike, he continued to walk back and forth. Finally he stopped at his bike but didn't get on.

He sighed. He really was a coward.

He felt a buzz in his pant pocket. Taking out his phone, Neji had sent him a message.

" _Get your lazy ass away from your ride and walk to her door. I should have kicked your shin. Lazy ass."_

Shikamaru cracked a smile at the poor attempt of humor. Pocketing his phone he took a deep breath. Collecting his nerves he, for the thousandth time, left his ride and walked back to Temari's door. Arriving once again to the white door Shikamaru felt his stomach flip around and his palms got really sweaty.

He took out the key Neji gave him and gulped. He counted all the ways this meeting could go well. He pictured her stunned faced but ultimately she would welcome him and they both would catch up. If their romantic relationship wasn't restored then at the very least their friendship would.

Shikamaru wouldn't ask for anything more.

So taking a few more last minute breaths he braced himself for the impact. His helmet was nuzzled under his left arm while his right hand shakily entered the key into the slot. Turning the key the door unlocked and his heart was hammering inside his chest. His hand wouldn't stop shaking, even when his hand held the doorknob in a death grip.

Turning the knob, Shikamaru gradually pushed open the door. He was not prepared for the sight ahead of him.

Hank was just hanging out on the couch. His body taking over the couch completely, his front paws dangling over the arm rest. When he heard the door open and an unfamiliar sent that blew in, he calmly turned his head. He spotted a man at the entrance with a weapon under his arm.

Hank hastily jumped off the couch and sounded the alarm. His barks were powerful and echoed in the small apartment. Shikamaru saw the giant animal jump in his direction and he scrambled back. Hank gave chase.

All this commotion didn't escape Temari's ears. She was in the bathroom taking a bath to try and help relax her muscles from the previous night. Music was playing semi loud from her phone as she tried to ignore everything around her. But nothing could drown out Hank's deep barks.

When she heard his frantic barking, Temari shot out of the tub.

"Hank!"

More barking and a man's yell.

Temari cursed as she put on her bathrobe. She yanked open the bathroom door and ran to the living room. Not caring that a possible murder or robber was trying to break into her home. She saw the front door was wide open. She could still hear Hank's barks and growls. Ignoring her poor dress state Temari ran after her dog.

She held the robe tightly in one hand as she called out for her dog,

"Hank! Come back now!"

She ran down the corridor and made a right turn before she found him.

Hank was standing in an aggressive stance over someone. The poor person was trying and failing miserably to put some distance between him and the animal.

"Easy boy!" The man's voice laced with desperation.

"Hank! Come, now."

Hank continued to growl but didn't move.

"Come. Now," Temari's voice meant business.

Hank moved a front paw back. He continued to glare at the intruder but eventually turned around and walked back to his owner. He had to make sure she wasn't harmed. Temari grabbed his collar firmly, in case he decided to lunge at the poor man.

"You know better than to bolt out of the apartment." Temari scolded Hank.

Hank felt the disapproving tone in her voice. He whined and licked her wrist, looking for forgiveness. He then looked up and gave her puppy eyes. He was trying to communicate that he caught the bad guy.

Temari sighed. She let go of his collar to scratch behind his ear. She turned towards the man to apologize but the words died on her tongue. She openly gaped at the person who was on the ground.

"S-Shikamaru?"

Holding his helmet out in front of him like some sort of barrier, Shikamaru slowly lowers it. His eyes meet hers. His eyes look over every inch of her face before he realizes her outfit.

"Y-Your robe." He looks away, his face resembling a tomato.

Temari looks down and sees it opened slightly during her run here. She flushes and adjusts her robe.

"T-Thanks." Why the hell was she stuttering so much!?

Silence.

Hank nudges Temari into moving back to the apartment. She almost fell over with the sudden movement of his huge head. Shikamaru jumped up to try and help steady her. Hank didn't appreciate the sudden movement and snapped at him.

Shikamaru backed up until he bumped into a wall.

"Hank behave."

Hank continued to growl.

Temari bit her lip. No doubt he was here for the party later, but what was he doing at her place? And how did he open the door? It was locked.

"I'm assuming you came to see me?" Temari tried to not the situation affect her too much.

"Uh yea. If you want I mean."

Well she might as well. Hank did try and maul him just now.

"Follow me and don't make sudden movements. Hank already doesn't like you."

Shikamaru merely nodded. He allowed Temari and this Hank dog to walk ahead of him a few paces before he followed. Once back at the apartment Temari went into her room to put on some clothes. Hank sat on the couch, giving him even more height, and stared heavily at Shikamaru. Poor Shikamaru chose to stand by the door. That way if the dog decided to eat him for lunch at least he would have a running head start. Or if this meeting went any worse he could easily escape and go wallow in self-pity.

Temari returned to the living room with dark jeans and a band shirt she use to listen to back in high school. She took a seat next to Hank. Hank momentarily took his eagle eyes off of Shikamaru and gave Temari kisses.

"Down boy," Temari laughed as she tried to evade Hank's slobbery kisses.

Hank lost all interest in their new guest, and after spontaneous exercise, that he snuggled up next to Temari. Half of his body was over her lap while the other was awkwardly hanging off the couch. Temari rolled her eyes. Hank was such an attention whore.

"He's huge."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Pause.

"Are you sure it's a dog?"

Temari sighed. She leaned back and rearranged Hank's body to make herself comfortable. "I know you didn't come here to talk about Hank."

"That's a weird name for a dog."

"I didn't name him. It was the name on the tag. Beside I think it fits him. Handsome Hank."

"Well he is a nice looking dog….when he's not showing his huge teeth."

"He's normally a laid back dog. Unless someone comes in uninvited to our home," Temari gave him a curious look. "How did you get in here?"

"I may or may not have a key to your place." Shikamaru mumbled.

"There are only a handful of people who have a key to my place. I'm betting money you were sent here on purpose to get an up close view of Hank."

Shikamaru scowled. "I'm going to kill Neji."

"I'll have a few choice words with Tenten. That'll have Neji hurting for a while."

Knowing what was swirling into her brain Shikamaru let out a laugh. Temari blushed slightly at hearing his laugh again. She distracted her wandering thoughts by diverting her attention back to Hank. Hank was enjoying all the petting and warmth Temari was giving him.

Shikamaru gained a little confidence and walked further into her home. He made a gamble and walked toward the side of the couch were she was sitting. He felt Hank's eyes watching him but the gentle giant made no move to sit up. Shikamaru took that as a good sign and stood next to Temari.

"It's really good to see you again."

Temari breathed through her nose. Still afraid to look him in the eye she merely nodded. Shikamaru was a little dishearten that she refused to meet his gaze but he knew her for a long time. She was just nervous about this as he was. After all after this party he would have to go back to the north to where his employment was.

"Let's try again."

Temari gave him a sideways glance. "What do you mean?"

"You're dog tried to eat me alive. This isn't exactly how I planned this meeting to go." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "I was kinda picturing you slamming the door in my face. Not a peek of your body through a robe."

Temari blushed. She knew he was just teasing her and she couldn't help but take the bait. Annoyance flooded her veins.

"Not listen here you ass. I ran out to see what poor soul Hank was chasing. My first thought was Kankuro decided to mess with him again. He's done it before. Do not make me regret saving your lazy ass." Temari snapped.

Shikamaru smiled and chuckled as she chewed him out.

Temari glared at him. "You're such an ass."

"I missed you too."

Temari continued to glare at him.

Shikamaru allowed the word vomit to continue. "You're still beautiful."

Both parties flushed a deep cherry red color.

Hank didn't catch on with what was happening. One minute he was happily cuddling with Temari. The next thing he knew his head landed on the couch and he heard a door slam. He lifted his head in confusion. Where did everyone go?

He jumped off the couch and walked toward the bedroom. The door was shut. He tried to push it open with his paw but it didn't budge. He let out a bark. Nothing. He began to whine. Still nothing. Hank didn't like this at all. He continued to bark and scratch the door. No open door.

Sudden feeling very alone Hank let his ears droop. He lied down and let out another lonely whine. He placed his had onto his paws and waited. Surely the humans didn't forget about him. But he was also welcomed in the bed. What made today any different? Hank demanded answers and he was going to get some once they came out.

 **One more chapter after this then its wrapped up. I want to thank everyone who reads and those who favor and follow. I assume I'm doing something that you all like :)**

 **Do leave a review to let me know what you like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: nothing that's relevant to this story but I want to share something with you guys. I wrote the story I'm Not a Teen Mom because I'm always out and about with my nieces. Since I wear no make, making me look like a 14 year old, I stopped and thought 'do people think they're my kids?' Well it happened. I was at a gas station with my niece buying her snacks when the gas register person asked 'hi how are you? Is she your daughter?' I laughed and said 'no she's my niece.' So to answer my question, yes people do.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot bunnies in my brain.**

When Temari regained her conscious mind the first thing she noticed was her body was sore. Blinking slowly she allowed her senses to come back to her. Her room was dark. It was either night time or very early morning. She felt another body clinging to hers.

She felt soft breaths on her neck. She could make out his hair, the arm under her pillow, and of course his body heat. Suddenly the realization of what they did came crashing down.

She began to curse in her head. At that moment she took all the curse words Hidan every spewed and recited them. It took all her willpower not to fling herself out of her bed.

So she did the only natural thing when you have three rounds of sex with your ex-boyfriend.

She scrambled out of bed and ninja crawled around until she found any type of clothing. She hastily put whatever she found and quickly made her exit.

Screw shoes she had to leave!

She opened her bedroom door and immediately tripped over Hank's large body. Hank jumped up startled.

Temari thanked her lucky stars that Shikamaru slept like a rock.

Groaning and ignoring the different sensations her body felt (some from the sex others from the fall) Temari shakily stood up. She found her keys on the kitchen counter and ran towards the door. Temari yanked the front door open and called out to her giant animal.

"Hank let's go," Temari made a hurrying motion with her hand.

Hank sensing her urgency ran out the door.

Temari shut the door and ran to her car.

If any of her neighbors saw her they would probably call the nearest insane asylum.

Getting in her car Temari started the engine and hit the gas. Hank didn't have any time to make himself comfortable in the back, or really adjust his body to the size of a car. He lurched forward and then sideways as Temari continued to break every driving law in the book.

"Sorry boy! There's no time I have to see Tenten."

Hank's huge body already had some difficulty fitting in Temari's car. Having her drive around like a manic did nothing to help his long limbs or large body fit anywhere at the moment. Hank continued to flail around and he let Temari know with his whining and occasional yelp.

"Almost there. Sorry Hank!"

Finally arriving at Tenten's apartment Temari slammed on the brakes. The car came to a halting stop and Hank nearly collided with the dashboard. Temari profusely apologized as she got out the car and let Hank out as well.

With no leash on him Temari grabbed his collar and walked hastily toward her best frined's door. Hank kept up with her speed but his mind was rattling. Not to mention his body was in slight discomfort by the driving.

Temari banged on the door once she and Hank reached. Feeling restless and panicky Temari banged on the door some more. Hank sat down and waited. Hopefully none of the neighbors would come out to investigate.

Temari was ready to kick the door down when Neji threw the door open.

"What. Is. It?" Neji bit out threw gritted teeth.

Temari didn't answer as she pushed Neji aside and walked in. Hank licked Neji's face as a hello.

Tenten walked out of the bedroom with a blue robe on, she flicked the living room light on. "Temari what are you doing here? Are you alright?"

"It's 3 am. Why are you not at home?" Neji asked hotly.

Temari took in Tenten's lack of dress and Neji more than normal foul mood.

"Oh for fucks sake you two were having sex."

Tenten flushed red and stammered out something as a reply.

Neji continued to glare.

"Shit please tell me you do not have a boner right now."

"Then don't look down."

Temari covered her eyes "fuck me. Fuck me!"

All embarrassment aside Neji and Tenten could tell she was very upset. Tenten quietly led Temari to the couch, "whatever happened it's alright."

"No it's not!"

Neji ushered Hank away from the living room. The dog made no fuss as he trotted toward the bedroom. Neji walked to the kitchen to grab some alcohol. It probably wasn't a good idea to give an upset woman a drink but he clearly needed one.

"Temari what happened?" Tenten was very concerned for her friend, especially since Temari wasn't wearing any shoes, had on a pair of boxers, and an off yellow shirt on.

"How to fucking start," Temari snapped.

"The beginning might be helpful," Neji put down some wine glasses as he began to fill them.

"I don't need your smart ass remarks." Temari glared but was thankful for the drink.

"Then stopping being an idiot."

"Enough both of you," Tenten reprimanded. "We're adult here."

"Some more than others," Neji mumbled.

Tenten shot her future husband a warning glare. He rolled his eyes and took a big gulp of wine.

Having some wine in her system Temari finally realized the gravity of her situation.

"I missed your engagement party! I missed the party because of sex! With Shikamaru of all people!"

Silence filled the apartment.

"Neji!"

"I told you the risks before we agreed to invite him."

"That doesn't help!" Tenten cried out.

"No harm done. I don't see the issue."

"Are kidding me?!" Temari screeched "I just had sex with someone I haven't talked to much less seen in years! I miss-"

"There was no engagement party. At least not last night."

"What?" Temari's voice was deadly calm.

"We planned out this reunion before moving on with the actual celebration." Neji calmly replied.

Temari slowly turned to look at her so called best friend. Tenten bit her lip and looked away.

"I hate the both of you so much right now."

"You're being dramatic."

"I'm being-"

"Do you love him or not?"

Temari shut her mouth.

"It is a simple question."

"Shut-"

"If you did not love him then you would have kept the conversation civil. At best you would hug and make up. The worst you would slam the door and just agree to smile for our sake. Once again do you love him or not?"

Temari began to shake from anger. She took her glass of wine and chugged it. "I fucking hate you."

"You're welcome."

"Neji please can you give us a moment?"

Neji shrugged and walked to the bathroom. The only room left not occupied by hormonal women or animals.

Temari looked at her state of clothes and blushed.

"For fucks sake these are his boxers."

"You sure didn't waste time getting the hell out of your place." Tenten attempted a joke.

Temari didn't smile or laugh. She continued to fume. "At the very least you should have given me a warning."

"What good would that do? You wouldn't be honest with yourself if I did that."

"So instead you lead me into an unwelcomed reunion blind? And that worked out marvelously," Temari replied sarcastically.

"You two were bound to meet again because of our wedding. We thought it would be a better idea if you were both sober instead at our celebration party with alcohol in abundance."

Temari leaned back on the couch and glared at the ceiling. "Not how I pictured meeting him again."

Tenten smiled and threw her arms around her best friend. "Come on spill."

"….sex was great."

Both women erupted into laughter.

"Not completely bad was it?"

Temari felt her anger and tension slowly release itself from her body. "I guess not."

"So how mad would you be if we invited him over?"

Temari counted to ten before answering. "What?"

"You didn't expect Neji to leave us alone and not talk to him right? For all we know Shikamaru is out buying some sort of apology gift to soothe your rage."

"It's 3 in the morning."

"Neji is getting back at you for interrupting us."

Temari felt goosebumps throughout her body. "Let go of me."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Lady you just had sex too. If anything this is bringing us closer together."

"No seriously let go," Temari tried to pry Tenten's arms off of her.

"But I love you!"

"And I hate you!"

"If you cannot be nice to my soon to be wife then you may leave."

"I wasn't talking to you asshat! And no one invited you back!"

"This is my home."

"Our home!"

"Our home," Neji corrected himself. "And as such you're lucky I didn't leave you and your mutt outside."

"Say what you want about me but leave Hank out of this."

"I couldn't leave him outside of anything with his huge size."

"Why you little-"

"People can't we just all get along?" Tenten moped.

Temari and Neji glared intensely at each other.

The two continued to bicker with Tenten trying hopelessly to break up the squabble. A short while later soft knocking was heard at the door. Temari began to sweat, Neji went to open the door, and Tenten patted her friend's head.

Shikamaru stood at the doorway looking lost and confused. His hair was down and he wore the same clothes from earlier. "Uh hey."

"Come in," Neji opened the door wider and stepped aside.

Temari crossed her arms over she chest and looked away. Tenten lightly slapped her arm. "Be nice."

"Bite me."

"I believe he did that already."

Temari threw her a nasty glare.

Tenten ignored her and smiled up at the nervous man. "Hey Shikamaru. Nice night huh?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "It's been a good night."

Hearing those words caused Temari to flush red.

Neji prayed for some sort of patience with these two. He returned to the kitchen for more alcohol.

"I say we play a game!"

Both Shikamaru and Temari stared at their mutual friend as though she grew a third head.

"Are you crazy?"

"I don't think-"

"Excellent idea love." Neji came back with a few beers and placed them on the coffee table.

"Great we'll play Uno." Tenten clapped.

"Do you remember the last time we all played a game together? It was a disaster!"

"So you want to me get Taboo instead?" Tenten asked innocently.

"You still have it?!" Temari then glared at Neji "why haven't you burned it."

"It's not my game."

"Everyone sit down and I'll go get it." Tenten grinned and left the living room to her bedroom.

Neji and Shikamaru took a seat on the floor by the square coffee table. Temari feeling awkward sitting so high from the table also sat on the floor. Unfortunately her position was sitting across from Shikamaru. He gave her a small smile but she could see that her abrupt departure had hurt him.

She could feel Neji's disapproving gaze burning her skin.

Luckily Tenten returned with the deck of cards.

"Alright Shikamaru if you would please shuffle the deck."

Tenten handed the lazy man the deck of cards. He expertly shuffled the cards and dealt each player seven cards. He then took the top card from the deck and placed in the middle of the table.

Red 7.

The game had begun.

To help with the awkwardness everyone took a beer and began to drink. Well Temari chugged her first beer and opened the second one.

No one said a word.

They went around in a circle, putting down a card or drawing from the deck. Soon the alcohol helped ease the tension and small talk soon broke out.

"Hank is currently hiding the furthest corner of the room."

Temari gave her friend a confused look. "Why?"

"Nightfall is on the bed."

Temari shook her head. She put down a blue 3. "It's weird. He's bigger than any other dog at the park but if a Chihuahua comes barking at him he'll flip."

"Your dog is a wimp."

"Your cat is just a hell demon." Shikamaru placed down a green zero card.

Neji smirked "I'd like to see anyone try to make a harming move toward us. They'll end up in a hospital."

"We don't want that now do we dear?" Tenten asked too sweetly.

"Of course not," Neji's smirk didn't leave his handsome face.

"Demon cat I swear." Shikamaru complained.

Tenten then put down a red 5. Three hands slammed down on top of the card. Temari who was taking a sip from her beer almost spit it out in a confused daze.

"What the hell was that?"

The other three gave her confused looks.

"It's the five rule." Neji explained slowly.

"The fuck is the five rule?!"

"Wait you don't play with that rule?" Tenten asked genuinely confused.

"I've never heard of this."

"Basically when someone puts down a five we all have to put our hands on top. The last person to do so has to draw three cards." Shikamaru broke down the rule.

"Well shit thanks for the heads up guys." Temari rolled her eyes.

"Alright calm your tits. No penalty this round."

"I'm so grateful for your compassion." Sarcasm dripped heavily in her words.

"Don't get sassy with me young lady."

"I'm older than you."

"Not by a lot!"

"Still older."

"Bitch."

"Whore."

Tenten gasped dramatically "why I never."

Temari cracked a smile, "I know the truth can be shocking."

"Yes because you've handle the truth so well lately." Neji drew a card from the deck.

Temari reached for an empty beer bottle. Tenten threw her arms around him.

"I'd like him alive! At least until we're legally married."

"Are you sure? I think you can do better."

Neji threw down his card on top of the growing pile with excessive force. Temari merely laughed and Shikamaru chuckled.

They continued to go around placing cards. All found themselves enjoying their time together. Of course alcohol helped with that tremendously. Soon all were more or less tipsy but no one admitted to it.

"Are you visual impaired? The deck is over here." Neji picked up Temari's thrown card and placed it on top the growing pile.

"It slipped out of my fingers!"

"Admit it your drunk."

"Says the person who confused a six for a nine, they have the lines for a reason!"

Neji bristled at his perfect eye sight being mocked.

Tenten just laughed in her drunken stupor. Shikamaru almost chocked on his beer from trying and failing to hold back a laugh.

"Do not spill anything on the carpet. It's bad enough we have hair everywhere." Neji tried to change the topic of the conversation.

"Yours or the cats?" Temari was not ready to let him off the hook so easily.

Tenten howled in laughter and Shikamaru put down his beer, so not to spill, and let out a heartfelt laugh as well.

Neji felt his body throb at the insult. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could not commit murder. He just recently got engaged and he would very much like to see the day he marries Tenten.

"Nara put down a card or I will kick you out."

"I don't know where my cards are."

All three turned to stare at him.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"I had my cards then I didn't." Shikamaru shrugged carelessly.

"If that's the case," Neji put down a card.

Plus 4.

Temari's alcohol clouded mind couldn't believe the atrocity that just occurred. She knew that her and Neji's friendship was strained at best, but this? She couldn't believe him! She expected this from Tenten but Neji? Oh she was deeply offended.

"You're an evil, vile person! You're the spawn of Satan!"

"Would you just-"

"You're not allowed to talk! Spawn of Satan!"

Tenten was also shocked at her future husband's choice of card. "Neji!"

"She started it!"

"You're not supposed to be the cry baby." She points at Shikamaru "that's his job!"

"I am not a cry baby!" Neji defended himself lamely.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Making you draw four cards!"

"The hell I am!"

Hank decided to come out of the bedroom and investigate all the noise. He found all four humans sitting on the floor yelling at each other. The room also reeked of some foul odor. Hank licked his lips and walked over to Temari leisurely.

His tail was moving in gently swishing and he careful maneuvered around Tenten. He still smacked Tenten across the face with his long tail.

"Damn it Hank!"

Hank paid her no mind as he crawled onto Temari's lap.

Temari leaned back to rest against the couch. His heavy body quickly warming up hers, "Jesus Hank you're not a lap dog."

Hank didn't look guilt, not even a little bit. He merely sat on her lap as his large body blocked her eye sight from everyone and everything.

"You're cards," Neji slid four cards toward Temari's generally direction.

"Excuse me I didn't say I was accepting those!"

"It's a rule."

"Screw the rules!"

"Shut up and drink both of you!" Tenten thrust more beer into their hands.

Hank took a whiff of the beer but snorted when he didn't like the smell. Temari happily took the drink as did Neji.

Shikamaru who was getting tired of sitting in the same spot moved over slightly.

"Found my cards." Turns out he was sitting on them.

"You dick." If Temari could glare of him she would. Hopefully her words carried the hate she wanted to direct at him.

Shikamaru felt her venom and sitting across from Hank did not help his uneasiness.

"Sorry."

"Come on Temari you're turn. Let's keep the game going!" Tenten cried out just a little too loudly.

"I can't even see the card!"

"I pick the new color. I chose yellow."

"Coward," Temari spat. She picked up her four cards and was thinking on which card to place down.

"You either have the color or you don't."

"Hank eat him!"

Hank turned his head and licked her face.

"To think you kissed her face." Neji's gave Shikamaru a sideways glace.

"Asshole!"

"So I've been told."

Temari craned her neck to try and see around Hank. She practically threw the card onto the table.

Skip turn.

"Temari I thought we were friends!" Tenten gasped.

"I didn't have any other card…"

"B-But you're my maid of honor!"

"Jesus woman I'm sorry! Trade places with that human ice cube and keep your turn."

"That's cheating! And cheaters never win!" Tenten cried.

"Calm-"

"Do not tell me to calm down!" Tenten whirled around to yell at her future spouse. She closed her mouth and looked toward the small hallway. "I need to pee."

If this were an anime or cartoon then everyone, Hank included, would have sweat dropped at the drastic change in mood.

Tenten jumped up and skipped to the bathroom. Only to hurryingly come back to pick up her cards, she took them to the bathroom with her.

"Smart."

"Are you implying I would look at Tenten's cards?" Neji glared at Shikamaru.

"When you have drinks in your system you become more of a sore loser."

"I do not."

"You're doing it now."

"I am not."

"Sore loser."

"I am not a loser! Of any kind!"

Pause.

"Loser."

Neji lost his cool and slammed his hands on the small coffee table.

"I'll prove it!"

Oh no.

"Hey let's calm down over there!" Temari cried out behind Hank's back.

"Alright how about a dare?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Name it." Neji matched Shikamaru's stare with his own over confident gaze.

"Try to get Tenten's cards. Do whatever it takes."

"I'm not going to take her cards." He scoffed at the idea.

"I'm back!" Tenten sang as she took her spot next to Neji.

"Run! It's a trap!" Temari failed her arms wildly.

Tenten merely blinked at her friend's strange behavior.

"Scared?" Shikamaru taunted.

Neji stared at Tenten long and hard. She began to fidget under his intensive gaze.

"N-Neji?"

His vision changed direction to the cards in her hand. Tenten followed his eye sight and quickly shielded her cards with both hands and brought them to her chest.

"Don't you dare."

Suddenly both moved simultaneously. Neji who still had his hands on the table used them to give him momentum. His flung himself on top of Tenten. Tenten shrieked and tried to crawl back. Neji landed on her lower portion of her body and inched him way to the top.

Shikamaru laughed, Hank began to bark madly, and Temari didn't see a damn thing.

Tenten twisted around violently and help the cards as far away from her body and Neji's as possible.

Neji was clearly taller and didn't have a problem reaching over and grazing his fingertips against her hand and the cards.

"I swear I will withhold sex! Until the wedding!"

Neji froze; Temari and Shikamaru gaped at Tenten.

Using this distraction Tenten squeezed her way out from under Neji and ran to the room. Neji shook himself out of his stupor and gave chase. Nightfall hissed and yowled loudly as he scurried out of the room. He hid under the couch.

Hank jumped up at seeing Nightfall so suddenly and knocked over all the beer bottles and cards from the table. Temari and Shikamaru soon found themselves smelling like beer and wet.

Temari glared heavily at the lazy man across from her. "Nice plan smart ass."

"One of the many possible endings I thought up."

Temari rubbed her temple. She was never going to be allowed back here again. She probably wasn't even allowed at the wedding! Hank whined and ran to the furthest corner the kitchen had. His face was against the wall with his back toward Temari and the living room. Occasionally he looked over his shoulder to see where the cat was hiding. He didn't move from his spot.

Temari looked around at the mess caused by the so called genus. She began to pick up the beer bottles and place them back on the coffee table. Shikamaru was doing the same on his side. After that was cleaned up they started picking up the scattered cards.

Shrieking (was it sexual? Or was Tenten just drunk?) was heard from the room followed by laughter then silence.

"For fucks sake they're having sex." Temari let her head fall onto the table. "This is pay back from earlier. What did I do in a past life to deserve this?!"

"For one you can explain why you left so abruptly."

Temari didn't lift her head or answer him.

"I know some people don't talk during sex but meant everything I said." Shikamaru stared down at the cards he had in his hand.

"Please stop talking."

"This meeting was less than ideal but I wouldn't change it. I just hoped that my feelings would be returned…again."

"Don't start with that. This has nothing to do with high school!"

"Doesn't it?" Shikamaru stared at the top of her head. "This certainly feels like when we talked after that house party. The only difference you had the courage to look me in the eye."

Temari snapped her gaze into his. Whatever anger or retort she had was lost. Looking into his brown eyes made her lose everything. This is how she ended up sleeping with him! His eyes still held the same amount of love from back then. She could suddenly hear and feel his breath as he whispered and groaned sweet nothings.

" _You're so beautiful."_

" _I missed you so much."_

" _I didn't want to let go. I won't let go."_

"I still love you. I thought I made it clear that Nara men keep their troublesome woman. It's too troublesome to let go."

Temari found herself laughing. His speech wasn't funny; in fact it was the opposite. But she couldn't stop herself. Shikamaru tossed the cards carelessly away and crawled over to her side.

He gently cupped her face and placed a kiss on her lips, effectively shutting her up.

"Are you sane now?"

"You should now me better than that." Temari teased.

Shikamaru felt his lips twitch upwards. "Then you should know that we have a wedding to go to."

"Who said you were my date?"

"It would be awkward for you to invite someone else only to have me by your side all night."

"I hope you know that by the time the sun rises all three of us will be kicked out and uninvited to the wedding."

Shikamaru laughed. "I'm ok with that. Weddings are too troublesome."

"That attitude better change soon!"

"Why? Wanna get married?" Shikamaru grinned

"First thing first. We need to have you move back to town. Then you're gonna have to work for my attention again."

"Jesus troublesome woman. Can't we just kiss and make up like normal people?"

"I'm the owner of a Great Dane. Add that to my psychotic family and you never had normal to begin with."

Shikamaru placed a tender kiss on her lips. "I wouldn't have you any other way." He stared into her eyes lovingly until Hank came running over knocking everything off the table again. Only this time the table was throw over and some bottles braking in the process.

Nightfall had come out from under the couch and merely looked at Hank. This was enough for him to run to the opposite of the apartment.

"What the fuck are you two doing out there?!" Neji roared from the bedroom.

"Nothing that concerns you!" Temari yelled back.

"Take it outside!"

"No fucking way!"

"Again?" Tenten cried out frustrated.

Shikamaru blushed and didn't know what to do. Should he calm down Temari or clean up the mess?

Hank then pushed Shikamaru aside so that he could cuddle with his owner. She would protect him from the evil fur ball!

He landed on his back and felt some beer soak into his shirt and carpet.

They were soo not invited to the wedding anymore.

 **This came out way longer than I anticipated.**

 **But I enjoyed writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it!**

 **Review my lovelies**


End file.
